creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Arkworld Series
Category:Fiction *'Author': Crystalnorn *'Address': No address yet. *'Date published': Still in development, hasn't been published yet. The Arkworld Series is a Creatures fanfiction authored by Crystalnorn. It is a crossover of Creatures and Oddworld Inhabitants' Oddworld PC video game series. The series is basically a parody of the Oddworld games, many of the characters were given creature counter parts and many things were changed. The title is a reference to the Shee Ark which is the main settling for the stories. The series will also have a few of its own original stories and characters. The series is also planned to be humorous and have countless cultural references. It is currently still in development until Crystalnorn's Tainted Eyes website is fully released to the public. Planned Stories in the Series The Arkworld Series will be having various stories, some of based on the stories of the original Oddworld PC games and some will be completely original. Some of the planned series includes; *'Arkworld: Ale's Odyssey' is the first story of the series and based on Oddworld: Abe's Oddysey. The norn population have been enslaved by RaptureDesertFarms, a meat processing plant which is owned by the evil Profit Ettins. Now there are news that the norns will be the newest meat product on the market, and Ale is the only one who can save them. *'Arkworld: Ale's Exodus' will be the sequel to Ale's Odyssey. After an odd spaceship crashes into the Shee Ark, new metarooms become available to the creatures. But new additions can also mean new dangers and trouble. The Profit Ettins are now in a new businuss, digging up bones from old norn graveyards by once again enslaving norns. The remains are then made into a highly addictive drink called Soul Storm to trick more norns into becoming slaves. Some norn spirits approach Ale and request that he saves the day once again. *'Arkworld: Grunch's Odyssey' will be the the second sequel to the series. A new evil Ettin breed has popped up, and that can only mean trouble. Plus the Grey Frog Norns, a new norn breed who only have one foot, are being captured. The tiny frog-like eggs they produce are considered to be one of the most delicious things in existance, and are also being hunted down for their lungs. The Grey Frog Norns are hunted dangerously close to extinction, and now only Grunch remains. However there is hope, some Frog Norn eggs are put up on an auction. But to retrieve those eggs will require help, which is when Ale comes into play once again... The rest of the stories after that will be original. Crystalnorn is still debating against herself whether she should parody Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath or not. *'Arkworld: Jesse and Jamie's Exodus' will be a side story about the bumbling and clumsy Greig duo, Jesse and Jamie. The duo are also being fired from every job they've been employed at and are becoming miserable. But it only gets worse when the two Greigs are hired to work at The Ark's Exclusive Bank. That is when disaster strikes where two different Greigs, who oddly look a lot like Jesse and Jamie, robs the bank and the footage is caught on tape. Jesse and Jamie are accused of being the thiefs and are now on a run for their lives as they be chased from the Ark Police. Life on the Shee Ark just won't do anymore, that is when the two plan to escape to Albia.. but getting there is harder done than said. More will be planned for the series.